


Can we start again?

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, New Chance, happiness, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon has been sent down so Robert and Aaron talk about their past together and plan for the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we start again?

 

 

Gordon has been sent down a week ago and things are starting to get back to normal. Life has settled down for Aaron and he is as happy as he can be, with Liv and Sandra moving to the village and Robert being a good 'friend' to him, life was as good as it can get. The love Aaron and Robert share is still there, both of them fighting it. Aaron is waiting for a moment when they can have a chat about it. That day has come sooner then he planned.

It was a sunny Thursday morning and Aaron is up earlier then he ever has been, not being able to sleep much the night before. He sets off to the scrapyard. When he gets there he notices the door is open so he heads towards the portacabin. 

"Morning," Robert greets, "early aren't ya?"

"Could say the same to you," Aaron replies leaning against the door frame.

"Well, didn't sleep much last nigh, so I though I might as well come here," Robert says smirking as he runs his hand though his hair, "what about you?"

"Same, thinking about last week to much, that's all," Aaron admits 

"Your okay though, yeah?" Robert asks concern in his voice.

"Yeah so stop fussing like an old women and let's get some work done," Aaron says smirking as he sits down at his own desk.

"We really should have three desks in here you know," Robert says a few minutes later

"Whys that?" Aaron laughs

"It just seems like when ever your here I'm at Adams desk and when ever Adams here I'm at your desk and if your both here I just stand up," Robert complains smirking as he adds  "plus I want to keep an eye on my investment."

"Well good luck buying a desk then," Aaron answers smiling slightly.

"Oi what up?" Robert asks sensing Aaron's mood change

"The sky," Aaron says his smirk growing slightly as he shakes his head

"Okay then, what's wrong?" Robert says laughing

"Nout why?" Aaron lies

"Come on Aaron I know you better then that," Robert answers, "come on you know ya can tell me anything."

"It's just this, us," Aaron says his voice quiet as he looks at the floor.

"What about us?" Robert asks 

"That's just it, I don't know what this is any more," Aaron continues his eyes still directed to the white floor.

"What do you want this to be?" Robert pushes

"I don't know, that's just it. After everything that's happened between us, we can't just pretend it never happened," Aaron says finally looking Robert in the eyes.

"I wish we could," Robert says his voice quiet

"-but we can't, Robert. After the last year, I don't know whether I can trust you or not. One minute you would help me, be understanding and the next your throwing it in my face," Aaron admits 

"I though I'd proved that you can trust me, I know after everything-" Robert starts suprise that Aaron doesn't trust him.

"It's hard, Robert. Yes, you helped me though the last few months and I couldn't have done it with out you but to much has happened to just forget about it," Aaron says 

"Can we talk about it then? The last year I mean, maybe we can get past it, if you want that?" Robert tries

"Just like I said in the park a month back, of course I want this," Aaron says 

"So can we talk then?" Robert asks eagerly getting a nod from Aaron "Alright, were do you want to start?" 

"Lodge," Aaron says simply 

"Erm... Okay so what do ya want to know," Robert says swallowing thickly as he thinks about the day at the lodge, he felt sick to know he has done that to Aaron.

"Why?" Aaron asks, "why did you do it?"

"Y-you tried to trap me with that recording, I know it's not an excuse but I was hurt and angry," Robert answers sighing, "why did you want to trap me anyway?"

"You tried to kill Paddy, I was so angry and I wanted you to suffer for what you did to Katie," Aaron says looking at the floor

"Aaron, you would have gone to prison too, you know," Robert says, "was that really a good risk to take?"

"You said you were going to hurt Leo and Rhona so I though that it was worth the sacrifice if you were nowhere near them,"Aaron admits sighing

"You really though I'd hurt Leo or Rhona?" Robert asks watching Aaron closely

"Back then, yeah I did, I had no idea what you were capable of. I mean you tried to kill Paddy and pushedkatie to her death," Aaron says wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"I was never going to let Paddy get hurt and Katie was an accident, you have to believe that," Robert says honestly looking at the floor now.

"I know that now but then I wasn't convinced," Aaron says, "why couldn't you kill me anyway?"

 

Robert's head shot up to look Aaron in the eyes.

 

"Because I'm not a murderer and it was hard enough to see you tied up, let alone hurt you any more than I already had. I loved you Aaron and nothing has changed, I would never have killed ya," Robert admits 

"What would have happened if Paddy hadn't come in?" Aaron asks

"To be honest I don't know, all I know is I wouldn't have pulled that trigger, I couldn't. Seriously, I couldn't, maybe-maybe if you were someone else, I could but you. No I couldn't do it to you," Robert admits

"Y-you know what I said about you not knowing the half of what I went though coming out? You know it all now," Aaron says sighing

"Oh god, that's what you meant. Do you know how horrible I feel now about saying it was just teenage angst," Robert says siting back in the chair

"What about when you sewed Paddy's arm up? Why did you do that, we were the only ones who new about Katie?" Aaron asks

"I realised it wasn't right, what I was doing. I realised I couldn't do it, to anyone," Robert admits

"That's pretty much all of the lodge then," Aaron says 

"Right, yeah, what's next then?" Robert asks knowing quite well that it was there scrapyard 'chat' before he was shot.

 

 

"What about the thing that happened just out there?" Aaron says pointing out the window

"Go on then," Robert says looking at Aaron in the eyes

"Why did you say any of that, I know most of it is true but why did ya bring it up, why did ya want to hurt me?" Aaron asks

"Firstly, none of it was true, Aaron. I can't excuse what I did, I was hurt that you rejected me. I wanted a thank you for some reason, so when you didn't give me one, I hunted for a response, a sign that you still had feeling for me," Robert says

"So you desided to do it by shouting insults at me about my past, insulting my mum, my self harming," Aaron says running his hand though his hair in frustration 

"None of it was true,Aaron," Robert says honestly 

"You called me a basket case, saying that I was messed up ," Aaron spits 

"Aaron, I didn't mean it," Robert tries taken aback that Aaron remembers so much about that day.

"But it's true isn't it , even more so now," Aaron says sighing, not able to meat Robert's gaze

"No, no it isn't. Your the strongest person I know Aaron," Robert objects quickly

"Even my mum said it, she said I was messed up," Aaron says

"When did she say that?" Robert asks not remembering when Chas had said it to the whole pub.

"When she told everyone about what he did, don't ya remember?" Aaron says sighing rubbing his face before looking at Robert.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Robert answers quickly

"So, just by chance, you both said the same thing. I'm messed up Robert and nobody can deny that," Aaron says looking down again.

"Aaron, please," Robert says stuck for anything to say

"Want to move on?" Aaron asks 

"Only if you don't have any more questions," Robert says trying and failing to meat Aaron's eyes

"So what about the shooting," Aaron says making Robert freeze, "I know you know who it is."

"How?" Robert says quickly

"The fact you were so sure that the person wasn't after my mum," Aaron says looking at Robert 

"So I guess you want to know who it is then?" Robert says toying with the idea to tell Aaron 

"Only if you trust me, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Aaron says intrigued 

"It was....erm... Andy, well someone that Andy hired anyway," Robert admits

"It was Ross then," Aaron guesses 

"How did you know?" Robert says suprised

"Lucky guess but you just admitted it though," Aaron says smirking, "what was in it for him anyway?" 

"They made a deal, Ross would kill me and Andy was meant to kill Pete but he chickened out," Robert admits sadly

"How could he shoot someone that he has nothing against?" Aaron says shaking his head, "Did you really think I'd shot you?"

"At first no but Vic was convinced, I was confused why you had the gun but I knew you couldn't do it," Robert says

"what made you change your mind, about me shooting you I mean?" Aaron asks

"In the court, you were so angry, you said I should have died. That's when I was convinced that it was you, I even wanted you out of the scrapyard," Robert admits

"You were that convinced I could do that, to someone I cared about?" Aaron says hurt clear in his voice, as he shakes his head.

"Then as soon as I found out it wasn't your gave the police a false describe to get ya out, I can promise ya that. I even had a go at Andy for leaving you in prison," Robert says sighing, "to be honest I wouldn't have blamed you if ya had."

"I've got a confession to make, I was at the garage when you were shot, I was getting a crowbar," Aaron admits, "doubt I'd have used it though."

"Something your uncle said, he reminded me that you like to use your fists feather then hiding behind a gun," Robert says smirking 

"Well he knows me well enough and yeah, I don't use tools to hurt people. I use my fists nothing more, just like you use words," Aaron says smirking slightly.

 

"Is that it then, anything else you want to talk about?" Robert asks eagerly

"No, actually," Aaron says a small smile on his face

"Well...." Robert prompts, "what do ya think?"

"I think this could work," Aaron says smiling as he stands up off his chair, "if you want it to."

"There is nothing I want more," Robert says standing up as well

"Wow, not even money," Aaron teases, "what have ya done with the Robert Sugden that loved power and money?"

"He died when my marriage to Chrissie died," Robert smirks stepping closer to Aaron, who was now biting his bottom lip.

"Well that's something I guess, so friends," Aaron smirks.

"I damn hope not," Robert says as Aaron closes the gap between them, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

"I-I love you, Robert Sugden," Aaron says softly when the kiss is broken.

"I love you too, Aaron Livesy," Robert responds smiling brightly at the man he loves.

"Are ya going home?" Aaron smirks repeating the words he had used before

"No," Robert answers catching on to the quote

"To a new start then," Aaron says passing a beer to Robert from the small fridge

"A new start, together," Robert says smiling broadly as the clinked their bottles together.

 

The future is always unknown but they are sure the near future will be them together. No doubt about it.


End file.
